snapshots
by piston heart
Summary: picture two: Their blood, Cornelia muses, is much thinner than water. A drabble collection.
1. butterfly wings

**A/N: **The first drabble in my collection. I thought I'd go with a character that mostly everyone likes (since he's the focal point of the series and all). Therefore, my first Lelouch-centric drabble, ladies and gents.

**Disclaimer: **Silly readers, Code Geass is for Sunrise!

**Warnings: **Major spoilers from the get-go. Don't read if you haven't finished the series, or I'll come nom on you at night. D: (Not really. I'm not a cannibal, and I'm sure you'd all taste pretty nasty. No offense.)

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge dies on a sunny day.

The weather is warm, not balmy, but not chilly. It's a welcome relief from the snows of winter. The sky above is so blue it _hurts _to look at it; clear and cloudless, the color of every blue eye he's ever seen in his life. He doesn't think much, as the sword parts his skin as easily as a man might rip the wings of a butterfly off; he looks towards the heavens. No, he doesn't see them. He sees death and life and glass, breaking as it hits the floor; he sees bitter smirks and angry words and fierce pride. He sees gentleness, friendliness, love and happiness.

He watches as his friends break one by one.

Blood seeping from his mouth, he whispers his will as the crowd chants 'Zero! Zero!' and Nunnally screams her love and her pain. Distantly, he can hear others shouting. He smiles. After all, this is what he wants. The world will lull into peace. War will be forgotten. It is the least he can do.

As he paints the world white, as he gives it a fresh start and a new life and rebirths it, dragging it from the bloody womb of its mother and watches it take its first crying breath—

He breaks.

* * *

**A/N: **So! I actually like it. 8D

Now, this will most likely be updated— not daily, but bi-daily, and maybe more depending on life. However, what do I need for updates? Drabble requests! Requests **aren't **limited at the moment, and I'll do any pairing or character, but I'd rather that you requested **three** drabbles at the **maximum.** You can either request in a review, **or **at my livejournal (linked in my profile). I'd prefer if you did it at the latter, but whatever floats your boat!

**_F_**eedback appreciated!


	2. bonds of blood

**snapshots**

take a pretty picture for me, dear.

**A/N: **Um, apologies for this one. ;___; It was meant to be Lelouch and Cornelia; I originally had an idea for her babysitting him, but my inspiration for it dwindled out. The end result was this, which is more just Cornelia thinking and reminiscing about Lulu.

ALSO IT IS VERY VERY LATE. Life just dumped the equivalent of a bomb on me, and I've been sort of stressed. It's not an excuse; it's more of me just trying to say that it just wasn't me being lazy (though it kind of was).

**Prompt/Requester: **This one was requested by **Val-Creative. **She asked for something sentimental between Lulu and Cornelia.I'm sorry, I think I failed at making it sentimental. D8 Fee free to request something else.

**Warnings: **Spoilers for the end of the series~

**Disclaimer: **Silly readers, Code Geass is for Sunrise!

* * *

"You know, I never expected it to be him."

Cornelia doesn't glance at her brother—the one that shot her, the one she can 'trust'. The television set goes in and out of static in front of her. Captured between filaments of red and gray dancing across the screen, she sees the face of the brother she _can't_ trust. A brother who is now dead, his body buried somewhere she will never see. A brother named Lelouch, who Geassed her and threatened her and tore the world apart.

She closes her eyes and leans back into her chapter. The bandages wrapped around her ribs stretch as well; the wound is still healing, and she absently brushes her fingers across the coat that hides it. Like the television screen, the back of her eyelids play out grayed images, faded by time. One is a child with a sweet smile, who touches the hem of her dress with fingers sticky with jam, asking for a game of chess. Another is an ill baby swathed in blankets. Still more come: Lelouch and Nunnally and Euphemia, his cheeks red as they fuss over him, calling him 'Lady Lulu' as they toss one of her dresses over his head. Zero is next. The memory of the masked man still stirs up bitterness within her. Yet she can't hate him entirely, not anymore; she wants to, but she loved and mourned her dead little brother like all the rest. Even though he shot their own sister, even if she thinks of every bit of pain and worry he's caused her.

Their blood, she muses, is a thing much thinner than water. But it still manages to bind them together, no matter how many times they try to sever it.

Without replying, she turns off the television.

* * *

**Next Picture: **Lelouch in his childhood, for _imaginedreams22. _Since I was given free rein with pairings and such, expect chibi!Lulu crossdressing. Or, well. Being forced to crossdress by Euphie and Nunners.


End file.
